


A Day In The Life Of Dr. Asclepius

by Boomerangfish2



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomerangfish2/pseuds/Boomerangfish2
Summary: This is my present in the Fateverse Exchange for @RoryArtDot on Twitter. Asclepius gets a rather tough patient...
Kudos: 6





	A Day In The Life Of Dr. Asclepius

Asclepius was the newest member of Novum Chaldea’s medical team. He was also one of the busiest, per his request. As a skilled physician, he saw it as his duty to not be afforded a moment’s rest. As he loaded up his schedule on the tablet provided to him by the organization, he saw it was a full day.

“8 am appointment with Red Hare, who has a thorn lodged in his hoof... 9:30 with Edward Teach with a broken finger... 12 pm with Karna for... no reason given.”

Asclepius pondered on that a moment. Someone had registered an appointment without giving the reason. Was it a flaw in his scheduling program or a secretive patient? Either way, he liked to be able to prepare for a patient. Leaving it blank... it was nothing short of irresponsible. Plus, doctor and patient confidentiality was of the utmost importance. Chaldea may break the rules of magecraft, but HIPAA was alive and well here. Regardless...

“Lunch from 12:30 to 12:35. Then I have Orion coming for a testosterone shot... William Tell to discuss smoking cessation... and finally, Passionlip to discuss... breast reduction.”

The clock struck 8. It was time to begin.

The horse whinnied loudly as he burst down the door. Asclepius did his best to maintain his composure, which was helped by his mask, but inside he was already succumbing to despair.

“Neigh-hey! DOCTOR!!! My foot got an owie!!”

Asclepius sighed audibly. It was going to be a long day. 

——

Later that day, after deftly removing the splinter from Red Hare’s hoof and telling Teach he should avoid pointing his finger in battle constantly to avoid strain and possible injury, Asclepius looked forward to his final patient before lunch. 

At 12 pm exactly, Karna was ushered into the room by nurse Medea Lily. 

“Thank you, Medea.” Asclepius nodded to his nurse and she smiled in return as she left them alone in the exam room.

Karna was a little taller than the diminutive doctor, but he was not as confident today as he normally was. Behind his (admittedly) beautiful eyes laid the seed of doubt and frustration. 

Asclepius was straight to the point.

“Welcome, child of the sun. What brings you here today? You appear to be in perfect physical form...”

Karna wasted no time either.

“I feel I’m too blunt.” Karna stated.

Asclepius snorted. “Hardly. That spear of yours is rather pointed.”

“Doctor, I am coming to you for advice. I do not need jokes.”

“Well, I’m a medical practitioner, not a psychologist. If there’s nothing else-“ Asclepius got up to show him the door, but Karna’s hand gripped his arm.

“Please. At least let me talk. It’ll be the easiest QP you’ll ever earn.”

Asclepius sighed. “That is not the purpose of my practice, but... proceed.”

Karna breathed and continued. “I have the tendency to speak my mind, when I have learned time and again that I should... be more careful to guard the feelings of ones I care for.”

Karna was gesturing with his hands, as if he was combing through the pile of possible words to find the ones he sought. Asclepius considered what the child of the sun said next. 

“Sometimes I wonder if this brash attitude is the reason why Arjuna and I feuded... I feel this is my most fatal flaw- saying out loud what others only think. Doctor, why must I hurt others and cause shame for myself with my tongue? If only it were as skilled as my spear, this would not be a problem, but again and again I find it to be the source of my troubles.”

Asclepius sighed. Psychology was not his bent at all...

“Well, I will say it is very much like a brave warrior to charge ahead, regardless of the consequences. That, at least, is to be commended on the battlefield. However, the art of talking is a subtle one. I will say this though...”

Asclepius pointed to Karna.

“You can be counted on, at least, to say what is right. You are familiar with the concept of a ‘yes man’? Someone who is asked his opinions and gives the most innocent, non-committal answer possible? Some people like those. I myself, think you are more valuable, Karna, speaking the truth.” 

Karna’s eyes glowed. Perhaps he didn’t expect Asclepius to react this way. The doctor considered this, and continued: 

“Doctors have to develop a refined bedside manner. It is the means of giving the truth, but in a way palatable for the patient. For example, if a man is stabbed through with a spear, is it not the doctor’s job to say ‘We’ll do everything we can, son, but the wound is deep’? It would not be appropriate for me to say flatly ‘You are dying. There is nothing I can do.’ even though there clearly is not!” 

Karna rubbed his chin with his hand. “So you’re saying I can be truthful... if I present it in the right way.”

Asclepius nodded. “Exactly. I am a physician, but I do become a spin doctor from time to time.” 

“This is so hard... I am used to leading the charge, not being in reserve...”

Karna shook his head.

Asclepius turned again to Karna.

“No antibiotic is taken in a single dose. No change is made in a day- but no progress is made without a single first step forward.”

Asclepius picked up his tablet from the table. He tapped the screen, typed text quickly and efficiently, and sat it down on his countertop, before coming to rest his backside on the wall and clasp his hands together in front of him. 

“I have made you an appointment for 1 month from today on Wednesday. I trust this will be fine?”

Karna paused before answering. He looked with determination at Asclepius. 

“Yes. Book it.”

Asclepius’s face was obscured by his mask, but there was surely a smile. 

“It is already booked.”

Karna stuttered. “But... I wanted to prove my resolve by declaring it so.”

Asclepius sweated. “No need, brave warrior, I would have dragged you into it regardless.”

Karna rose and made for the door. “Understood.”

Karna turned as he sought to leave. 

“Doctor, thanks for listening to me. And offering to do it again.”

Asclepius nodded.

“Mental health is as important as physical. Admittedly it is not my expertise, but who else would do it? Heracles?” Asclepius mentally recalled the brave warrior’s roar that would shatter any defense and shuddered. 

Karna looked down. “Ahh... I don’t suppose he would. Thank you.”

Karna closed the door. Asclepius breathed out and lowered his mask as his patient left. Sweat was glistening on his delicate face. He wiped his face with a sanitary cloth and looked to the door, thinking of his toughest patient today. 

“Hah... a physical wound would’ve been easier to treat.”

Asclepius cast his eyes to the clock absently. 

“Ah! I see it’s 12:31. I only have 4 minutes remaining for lunch. I’d better get to it.” 

Asclepius pulled out his nutritious Emiyabar and began to eat. 

——

Karna came for his return appointment, as asked. He was able to keep regular sessions with Asclepius, which Asclepius liked. A dutiful patient was a healthy patient. On one of the first follow ups, Asclepius made a “referral” to a “specialist”. 

“So, if you were caught with another man’s wife by your own, what would you say?” Caesar asked Karna, sitting backwards in a chair, with his hands crossed over the back of the chair as he awaited Karna’s response. Asclepius enjoyed the back and forth these two were having. 

“I’m sorry. I have been having an extramarital affair. Regardless, I love you-“

“Wrong!!!” Caesar exclaimed, hitting the sun spearman on the head with a rolled up after-visit summary. It was a delicate hit, but Karna’s eyes fluttered, his beautiful features looking like a cute puppy who had peed on the floor and was reprimanded. 

Asclepius chuckled. “One more time, Karna.”

Karna’s eyes were cast to the floor.

“Hmm… this is merely my friend from work. We were discussing our next quarterly project.”

Caesar’s cherub face beamed. “Good!!”

——

Many appointments later, Karna approached Asclepius in the hallway of Chaldea.

“Excuse me, doctor…” Karna stretched out his hand gently to Asclepius as the doctor passed by.

Without looking up from the voluminous paperwork he had in his arms, Asclepius said, “Can’t talk. Too much work-“ As Asclepius looked up to address the stranger, he recognized Karna. “Ah! Karna. How are you?”

Karna smiled confidently. 

“I wanted you to know that Jinako made me instant ramen today. It was not very good… but instead of saying that, I said something better.” 

Asclepius looked inquisitively and eagerly. 

“What did you tell her?”

Karna blushed a bit. 

“I told her it was kind of her to go through the effort, but I would cook for her next time, as a favor to her.” 

Asclepius nodded, satisfied. 

“How did she take it?”

Karna smiled again. 

“She said that she was grateful. Jinako tends to… conserve her energy, for the next big fight to come.”

Asclepius chuckled.

“See? You said she was lazy, without outright saying it.”

Karna’s smile shined.

“I did, didn’t I? I am still not perfect, but… thank you again for working with me, doctor. I am now much less worried about what I might say. I can’t repay you enough.” 

Asclepius nodded. 

“Of course, Karna. Glad I could be of service to you.” 

Relishing the satisfaction of helping another patient, Asclepius strode towards his clinic. Tomorrow was another long day.


End file.
